the present invention relates to co- and homopolymers. More particularly, the invention pertains to novel and useful co- and homopolymers comprising (1) a dioxycarbon unit in the polymer backbone having a plurality of organic groups pendant therefrom, and (2) a bridging moiety having at least one carbonyloxy group contained therein. The copolymers of the invention are represented by the following general formula: ##STR3## wherein R is a bridging moiety and is either R.sub.1 or R.sub.2 arranged in a random manner along the polymeric backbone to form a copolymer containing both R.sub.1 and R.sub.2. The homopolymers of the invention are represented by the same general formula but wherein R is only R.sub.2. In the formula, R.sub.1 is a member selected from the group consisting of alkylene; alkenylene; cycloalkylene; cycloalkylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene; cycloalkenylene; and cycloalkenylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene; arylene; and arylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene. R.sub.2 is ##STR4## WHEREIN R.sub.1 is as defined and R.sub.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of alkylene; alkenylene; cycloalkylene; cycloalkylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene; cycloalkenylene, cycloalkenylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene; and arylene; and arylene substituted with a member selected from the group consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy and alkylene; a is 0 to 1; b is 2 to 6; x and y are independently 0 to 100 with the proviso that one of x and y is a positive whole integer of at least one and n is at least 10, usually 10 to 1000. The copolymers of the invention include copolymers of the random and block types formed by reacting monomers of preformed homopolymers, prepolymers, copolymers or oligomers, and noncross-linked and cross-linked polymers.